footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Andrija Kaluđerović
| cityofbirth = Bačka Topola | countryofbirth = SFR Yugoslavia | height = | position = Striker | nationality = Serbia | currentclub = Inter Zaprešić | clubnumber = 9 | youthyears = | youthclubs = AIK Bačka Topola OFK Beograd | years = 2003–2008 2004 2005 2005 2006 2007 2009–2010 2010–2012 2012–2014 2012–2013 2013 2014 2014 2015 2015 2016 2016 2017 2017–2018 2018 2018 2019– | clubs = OFK Beograd → Njegoš Lovćenac (loan) → Mačva Šabac (loan) → Hajduk Beograd (loan) → Spartak Subotica (loan) → Radnički Pirot (loan) Rad Red Star Belgrade Beijing Guoan → Racing Santander (loan) → Vojvodina (loan) → AEL Limassol (loan) Thun Al-Shahania Rad Žalgiris Port Olimpija Ljubljana Delhi Dynamos Inter Zaprešić | caps(goals) = 52 (12) 1 (0) 1 (0) 13 (5) 30 (11) 1 (0) 45 (21) 43 (19) 11 (2) 18 (3) 15 (5) 18 (5) 12 (2) 10 (5) 8 (6) 15 (6) 19 (20) 9 (3) 23 (9) 0 (0) 12 (1) | nationalyears = 2005 2007 2008 2010–2011 | nationalteam = Serbia and Montenegro U19 Serbia U21 Serbia U23 Serbia | nationalcaps(goals) = 1 (0) 7 (2) 2 (0) 3 (0) }} Andrija Kaluđerović (Serbian Cyrillic: Андрија Калуђеровић; born 5 July 1987) is a Serbian professional footballer who plays as a striker for Croatian club Inter Zaprešić. Club career On 13 December 2003, aged 16, Kaluđerović made his senior debut for OFK Beograd under manager Stevica Kuzmanovski, coming on as an injury-time substitute for Hristijan Kirovski in a 1–1 away league draw against Budućnost Banatski Dvor. He spent the majority of the following three seasons on loan to various clubs, most notably Spartak Subotica in the Serbian First League. In the 2009 winter transfer window, Kaluđerović moved from OFK Beograd to fellow Serbian SuperLiga club Rad. Red Star Belgrade In August 2010, Kaluđerović signed a three-year contract with Red Star Belgrade. He was the league's joint top scorer in the 2010–11 season, alongside Ivica Iliev, with 13 goals. In February 2012, Kaluđerović was transferred to Chinese Super League club Beijing Guoan for an undisclosed fee. In July 2013, Kaluđerović returned to Serbia and joined Vojvodina on a season-long loan. His loan was later transferred to Cypriot club AEL Limassol in January 2014. Brisbane Roar On 29 January 2015, Brisbane Roar announced that they had acquired the services of the Serbian for the remainder of the 2014–15 A-League, with an option to an extension at the end of the season. Upon his arrival to the club, Kaluđerović said that it had been a desire of his to play in Australia for the Roar since facing them in the 2012 AFC Champions League, then with Beijing Guoan. He scored his first goal on his debut for the side in a 2–0 win over Central Coast Mariners. On 30 May 2015, Kaluđerović was released by new manager John Aloisi as his contract expired. Wellington Phoenix On 15 August 2017, it was announced that Kaluđerović would be returning to the A-League to play for the Wellington Phoenix on a one-year deal. He was the team's top scorer in the 2017–18 season with nine goals. Olimpija Ljubljana In June 2018, Kaluđerović joined Slovenian champions Olimpija Ljubljana, signing a two-year deal. He, however, spent just two months at the club, failing to make his official debut. Delhi Dynamos In August 2018, Kaluđerović signed with Indian club Delhi Dynamos. Inter Zaprešić In January 2019, Kaluđerović signed with Croatian club Inter Zaprešić. International career In UEFA competitions, Kaluđerović was capped for Serbia and Montenegro at under-19 level and Serbia at under-21 level. He was subsequently selected to represent Serbia at the 2008 Summer Olympics, but failed to make any appearances. In April 2010, Kaluđerović made his full international debut for Serbia in a friendly match against Japan. He received his second call-up to the team for two friendlies against Mexico and Honduras in November 2011, appearing in both games. Personal life In January 2010, Kaluđerović married TV host Milica Stanišić. Statistics Club International Honours Club ;OFK Beograd * Serbia and Montenegro Cup: Runner-up 2005–06 ;Žalgiris * A Lyga: 2016 * Lithuanian Cup: 2016 Individual * Serbian SuperLiga Top Scorer: 2010–11 * Serbian SuperLiga Team of the Season: 2010–11 * A Lyga Top Scorer: 2016 External links * Andrija Kaluđerovic at BDFutbol Category:Players Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:Serbia and Montenegro players Category:Serbia under-21 international players Category:Serbia international players Category:Serbian expatriate players Category:Forwards Category:A Lyga players Category:A-League players Category:AEL Limassol players Category:Al-Shahania Sports Club players Category:Beijing Guoan F.C. players Category:Brisbane Roar FC players Category:Chinese Super League players Category:Cypriot First Division players Category:Delhi Dynamos FC players Category:FC Thun players Category:First League of Serbia and Montenegro players Category:FK Hajduk Beograd players Category:FK Mačva Šabac players Category:FK Rad players Category:FK Radnički Pirot players Category:FK Spartak Subotica players Category:FK Vojvodina players Category:FK Žalgiris players Category:Players at the 2008 Summer Olympics Category:Indian Super League players Category:NK Inter Zaprešić players Category:NK Olimpija Ljubljana (2005) players Category:OFK Beograd players Category:Port F.C. players Category:Racing de Santander players Category:Red Star Belgrade players Category:Segunda División players Category:Serbian First League players Category:Serbian players Category:Serbian SuperLiga players Category:Swiss Super League players Category:Thai League 1 players Category:Wellington Phoenix FC players